Nostalgia
by RetzTourmaline
Summary: Small one-shot. Enjoy and read and review. "The fever of my heart was gradually taken by a coldness that was like snow. I wish for one thing. That I will be brave when I leave. I'll go without having any regrets. I will dance across the sky with my little one once again.." Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs


**Hey guys. Please enjoy this little one-shot that I came up with and hae a wonderful day/night. It's pretty short but, I wanted to write it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the two OC that appear.**

* * *

><p>"Daddy..?"<p>

The crisp wind danced with feather-like leaves. The sky's ocean blue color glistened with specks of peach, amethyst, and fading yellow.

"What is it, Hibiyo?"

"..I love you.."

Hibiki ran his thumb across Hibiyo's soft cheek.

"I love you too.. so much." he whsipered.

Hibiyo gave her father a weak smile. Tears pricked the man's eyes as he sighed.

"Come on, Hibiyo. Let's take you to the doctor." Hibiki whispered.

"M'kay.."

Hibiki held the small girl close as he took soft steps. Hibiyo's charcoal hair swayed in the wind. She let out a soft strangled gasp as her eyes fixed to her father's face. Sensing something wrong, Hibiki snapped his distraught face to her. His zircon eyes widened in sorrow.

"H-Hibiyo?" he breathed out.

"...Daddy?" Hibiyo whispered, almost silently.

"..Yes, my little one..?"

"C-Can you take me..."

"Take you where?"

"To..a bey battle.."

Hibiki bowed his head. He then lifted it, smiling gently at his small child.

"After the doctor. Then we'll go."

"No, daddy. Now. Please now."

Hibiyo then let out a series of weak coughs and gasped for air. Hibiki gently stroked her face.

"Alright, we'll go. Calm down, okay?" he whispered.

Hibiyo nodded and weakly clutched her bey, Polar Khioneus to her heart.

* * *

><p>Hibiki stopped and glanced at the large screen. 'Gingka Hagane vs Kyoya Tategami..' he thought to himself.<p>

"Hibiyo?" he called quietly.

"Yes, daddy?"

"Stay awake okay? We're almost there.."

Hibiyo nodded slowly as her father began walking again.

As they entered, the shouts of the crowd echoed loudly. Hibiyo winced at the loud sound but smiled nonetheless.

"_GO GINGKA!_" a person screamed followed by a bunch of cheers.

Others cheered and shouted for Kyoya.

Hibiyo gasped and turned her head slowly.

"G-G-Gingka Hagane..!?" she whispered happily.

Hibiyo weakly gripped Khioneus and shakily held it out.

"Y-You can do it..Gingka.." she breathed.

* * *

><p>The red headed blader perked. 'What...?' Gingka looked around with curious amber eyes. He gasped as they fell on Hibiki. Noticing this, Hibiki motioned to the semiconscious Hibiyo. She still held out the bey.<p>

"Thank you.." he whispered.

"Hey, Gingka!" Kyoya yelled. "You're battling me, so pay attention!"

Gingka turned to Kyoya and nodded.

"Right. Sorry. _GO PEGASUS!_"

Hibiyo began to wheeze as she dropped her arm. Hibiki let out a shaky breath and turned away, walking out slowly.

* * *

><p>"We're going to go to the doctor now. Okay, Hibiyo?"<p>

"Daddy...?" Hibiyo whimpered.

Hibiki froze.

"W-What is it?" he asked.

"T-Thank you..for taking me.."

Hibiki's bottom lip quivered.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. You're very welcome."

Hibiyo let out a shaky breath as her half-lidded eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you...Daddy.." she breathed out before falling limp.

Hibiki's whole world stood still as Hibiyo's head tilted back and her arms slipped to her sides lifelessly.

"H-Hibiyo?" he whispered in devastation.

He fell to his knees and began to shake her when she didn't answer.

"Please Hibiyo! We'll go to the doctor so you can get better, just wake up!" he cried.

When Hibiyo again didn't answer, he clutched her close and sobbed brokenly.

"Hibiyo! Come back to me, Hibiyo!" he cried out hoarsely.

Hibiki shot his head up.

"Please! Somebody save her! _SAVE HER!_"

He held Hibiyo close as he collapsed on his side, shuddering. '_The fever of my heart was gradually taken by a coldness that was like snow. I wish for one thing. That I will be brave when I leave. I'll go without having any regrets. I will dance across the sky with my little one once again._'

Hibiki's eyes fixed on the sky as they dulled, a stray tear slipping down his cheek. '_I will dance with my little one again_.'

Overcome with sorrow, Hibiki allowed his eyes to close. Before darkness overcame him, these last words echoed throughout his mind.

"That's it, the match is over! Gingka wins!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. R&amp;R please and have a good day.<strong>

**Inspired by: クラナド アフターストーリー**


End file.
